wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Neumond
Neumond (New Moon) is a multimedia company based in the Greater German Reich. Presumably working in close coordination with the media and propaganda bureau of the Greater German Reich, Neumond as a media corporation distributes Nazi propaganda, television shows, and music across Germany and its occupied territories across the globe and beyond. Divisions ''Neumond Records'' A record label under the Neumond brand, producing popular music in a wide variety of genres (as long as the lyrics and themes conform to Nazi standards of patriotism, purity, and national service, although this is somewhat questionable given their use of rock-and-roll music and styles reminiscent of the Motown and Punk sounds of the actual 1960s). Nevertheless, most of their songs are in German, and extoll themes related to the experiences of Germans around the world in the 1960s. Acts under the Neumond Records label include Die Käfer ''(heavily implied to be the Beatles of the Wolfenstein-timeline), ''Die Partei Damen (the Nazi version of the Motown sound), the soldier-singer Hans, the surf-pop band The Comet Tails, and more. For more information, see Neumond Records. Neumond Television The television production division of Neumond, which handles the casting and production of popular television programs in the Greater German Reich. Neumond Television has a sizable and influential presence within the American Territories, running programs and films out of subsidiaries such as Paragon Studios in Hollywood, Los Angeles. Many of the Television programs produced by Neumond appear to be wholesome sitcoms, and game shows reminiscent of the type of programming found in 1950s-1960s America--however, all of these shows have a hefty dose of Nazi propaganda inserted into them. Popular programming produced by Neumond Television include the game show German or Else (where losing contestants are sent to reeducation camps to learn German), Blitzmensch (a live action superhero television series about a superpowered Aryan Olympic athlete who fights crude caricatures of pre-WW2 American icons), Trust in Brother (a family sitcom where most of the gags and jokes have to do with casual failure to comply with Nazi-enforced social and racial standards), and Liesel (a show about a young German girl living in the American Territories and her "pet" Panzerhund). Neumond also produced competitions for music such as So you think you can yodel and also supervised on film productions, such as a movie produced by the ailing and deranged Adolf Hitler known as Das Ende Alles Bösen. Trivia * Music produced by Neumond Records during the 1960s is incredibly reminiscent of styles and popular acts of the actual 1950s-1960s. While the legality and societal acceptance of Rock, R&B, and Punk music under any Nazi regime would be questionable at best, the producers of the promotional music did mention that they tweaked many of the instrumental compositions to be similar to actual enforced standards of music during the Nazi Regime, whereas music produced by Neumond Records during the 1980s is reminiscent of techno-pop music, which was very popular in the actual 1980s. * Likewise, a conversation between an American citizen and a Nazi Commander in Roswell suggests that there is some disdain for the pop and rock music produced by Neumond. * Television programs produced by Neumond are parodies of popular American television as they would have been broadcast in the 1950s-early 1960s: German or Else resembles Jeopardy! or Truth or Consequences, Trust in Brother is a parody of Leave it to Beaver, Liesel resembles Lassie, and Blitzmensch resembles the 1960s Batman TV show starring Adam West. Category:Companies Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order